But, I'm Yours
by vayasyun
Summary: Ini hanya pembicaraan tentang Jungkook yang cemas pada mantan istrinya -"Bangsat-Jeon, kau masih cinta aku kan?"-"Brengsek, tentu saja" VKOOK/TAEKOOK/RnR!


But, I'm Yours

VKook

Ini hanya pembicaraan tidak berguna mereka tentang bagaimana cemasnya Jungkook akan perceraian 'mantan istrinya' ; "Bangsat, Jeon- kau masih cinta aku kan?"-"Brengsek, tentu saja"

Tidak jelas, ambigu, umpatan(karena aku rindu mengumpat), dan Typo(S)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.0.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu jelek sekali, sumpah"

Jungkook menghiraukannya, lagi. Taehyung sejak tadi bingung, merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan istrinya itu. Well, yeah Jungkook istrinya, ya mereka pasangan gay yang cukup bahagia. Karena, siapa yang tidak bahagia. Dalam artian, dalam ekonomi, ya lancar sejahtera. Kim Taehyung punya perusahaan industri sendiri, namun sudah terhitung lumayan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan, tidak- sudah lebih sekali dari cukup. Ditambah istrinya, Kim Jungkook adalah produser musik yang dulunya mantan penyanyi, yah sekarang Jungkook hanya 'bernyanyi' untuk Kim Taehyung seorang.

"Jeon, kau oke?"

Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh punggung tangan istrinya, tangan kirinya setia menyetir. Yeah, mereka sedang di mobil saat ini, dalam perjalanan untuk kencan rutin, membalas dendam pada waktu kerja yang kadang tidak dapat menyempatkan waktu untuk quality time keluarga kecil mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tae."

Jungkook akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan padanya, dan mencoba tersenyum. Tapi Taehung yang paling tau, senyuman Jungkook kali ini tidak mampu meluluhkan keresahan yang dirasakan istrinya saat ini, yang sama sekali Taehyung tidak daoat mengerti.

"Wajahmu jelek tau, kau itu jika gelisah akan jelek sekali, aku tau Kook. Sesuaikan dulu raut wajahmu itu hih" Taehyung berusaha mencairkan suasana yang agak kaku. Karena, hei, ini kencan kan?

"Heh, wajahku cuma satu, tidak bisa ganti-ganti, tau?!"

"Yeah, kalau wajahmu bisa diganti kenapa juga kau harus pakai yang itu kan?"

"Bangsat, jadi kau mau bilang aku jelek hah?"

Taehyung hanya tertawa, tapi tangannya tidak berhenti menggenggam jemari cantik istrinya.

"Katakan, Kim Jungkook."

Jungkook beralih menatap matanya, Taehyung tau. Setelah itu, hela napas yang berat didengarnya.

"Aku- hanya merasa, tidak nyaman, Lisa- akan cerai dari suaminya."

Taehyung mengernyit keras.

"Lisa? Mantanmu?-"

"Ya, Lalisa-"

"Bangsat- Jeon, kau masih cinta aku kan? Kau-"

"Heh, brengsek tentu saja, kalau aku tidak cinta aku pasti akan kembali pada wanita cantik yang bisa kumasuki setiap hari, bukan dimasuki." Jungkook tersenyum kecil, hatinya tidak terlalu resah sekarang, entahlah. Mungkin karena memang semua hal atau masalah kadang perlu dibicarakan, tidak untuk dipendam.

Taehyung tertawa keras kembali.

"Mh, lubangmu paling nikmat, aku yang jamin."

"Heh, seperti kau pernah mencoba Lisa saja, dasar homo!"

"Hei, tapi berani aku jamin kau paling nikmat!"

"Bangsat bagaimana aku bisa tau, memang aku pernah mencoba lubangku sendiri?"

"Bajingan kau homo sekali, Kook!"

Taehyung tertawa lebih keras lagi, tangannya masih setia menyetir. Sedikit lagi mereka sampai. Kemana? Yah kali ini hanya sebuah taman kecil yang sepi pengunjung, agar Taehyung bisa mencuri satu atau dua lumatan kecil di bibir merah yang ia rindukan. Bibir merah yang sedari tadi mengumpat, akan ia buat melenguh. Seringai dibibirnya menutup tawa puas karena istrinya tadi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa mengajakku kesini? Katanya mau makan? Ini bahkan sepi sekali." Jungkook menempel terus di pundaknya, rasa ngantuk mulai mendatanginya. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum karena tangannya selalu digenggam hangat oleh Taehyung, suaminya.

Taehyung membawanya duduk disebuah bangku panjang. Menikmati suasana taman yang sepi, suara yang tidak terlalu bising dan menikmati waktu berdua, tentu saja.

"Mau cerita kenapa merasa cemas?" Taehyung memainkan jarinya di helaian surai hitam Jungkook yang bersandar di bahu lebarnya. Rasanya manis, dan selalu manis.

"Jason, dia itu telah menjadi ayah bagi Sila dan Jennie, aku hanya ayah keduanya yang kadang datang. Kupikir mereka belum cukup mengerti dengan perceraian, aku takut mereka- tidak baik-baik saja, Jason ayah yang baik sebelumnya dan aku tidak paham apa masalahnya."

Taehyung masih mendengarkannya, jari panjangnya kini bermain di ujung hidung Jungkook.

"Jason yang mengajukan, hyung. Aku tanya pada Lisa, kenapa bisa? Tapi Lisa hanya menangis. Kupikir ia tidak siap, apalagi Sila dan Jennie, ya kan hyung, lalu- aku harus apa? Sebagai mantan suaminya, apa aku harus ikut bertanggung jawab akan Sila dan Jennie?"

Taehyung paling benci kalau sudah begini, sejujurnya ia tidak suka ketika Jungkook membicarakan Lisa, dan ia paling benci ketika Jungkook diam-diam mencuri waktu untuk bertemu Lisa. Ia benci, tapi suatu waktu ia mengikuti Jungkook dan menemukan Jungkook yang bermain dengan dua gadis cilik.

"Maka kutanya sekali lagi, dua gadis itu- mereka anakmu? Anakmu dengan Lisa? Jawab yang jujur, Jeon."

Jungkook menggeleng keras, setiap kali ia membicarakan Sila dan Jennie selalu berakhir begini, ia menyesalinya selalu. Ia tau, Taehyung tidak suka.

"Kau tau, aku dan Lisa teman, kami dijodohkan, aku berani sumpah, Taehyung. Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengannya."

"Tapi dia ciuman pertamamu- brengsek, aku selalu menyesali takdir yang membuat aku terlambat."

Jungkook membelai rahang suaminya lembut, tidak ingin ia marah, tidak ingin menghancurkan kencan kali ini.

"Itu formalitas saat pernikahan, Taehyung. Sekarang aku milikmu, bibirku, tubuhku, hatiku- punya Taehyung." Mata mereka bertemu, dan jatuh cinta untuk berjuta kalinya.

"Mereka anak Lisa dan Jason, begitu kan?" Taehyung mengambil dagu cantik itu lagi. Matanya tidak dapat pergi dari bibir bawah Jungkook yang tebal dan merekah. Jungkook mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Biarkan mereka yang bertanggung jawab, tidak perlu ikut campur. Kau tanggung jawabku, paham?" Jungkook terdiam.

"Aku terkesan jahat kan dimatamu? Tapi mereka sudah besar Jungkook, mereka sudah punya 2 anak, mereka sudah tau dan seharusnya sudah siap.

Lisa yang sekarang adalah seorang ibu, bukan seorang wanita polos yang dijodohkan. Lisa sekarang bukan Lisa saat menjadi istrimu."

Jungkook mendengarkan dengan seksama, suara berat itu menyentuh pikirannya yang kacau. Hatinya berusaha menolak, dan berkata 'Taehyung egois', tapi logikanya bilang 'ya, Taehyung benar, Lisa bukan anak kecil'

"Kau cinta aku kan, bukan Lisa? Hm Kim Jungkook?" Jungkook mengangguk keras, menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dada bidang suaminya yang hangat.

"Kalau begitu dengarkan aku saja ya, sayang?" Taehyung meraih kedua pipinya, mengajaknya bertemu pandang. Dan Taehyung menemukan rona merah di pipi istrinya, pasti karena panggilan sayang yang terakhir. Jungkook agak sensitif sebenarnya, ia tahu sekali ucapan sayang itu tulus, tapi ia tahu ini akan selalu berakhir panas.

"Taehyung?"

"Hm?"

"Cium aku."

Taehyung tersenyum manis sekali. Sebelum mengecup bibir cantik itu ringan, menghantarkan rasa sayang, membawa kelembutan dan membawa degup jantung yang tidak pernah normal berapa ratus kali pun mereka berciuman.

Selalu terasa manis, terasa benar, terasa indah.

Jungkook melepas segalanya dalam ciuman ini, resah dan gelisahnya hilang. Dan ia sadar, memang segalanya kadang perlu bicara, karena semua belum tentu dapat dimengerti hanya dengan menggunakan perasaan. Karena kata hati sendiri tidak selamanya benar, kan?

...

..

.

ENDDDHHHHHH

HAI HAI HAI! aku kembali! Eheh, bawa ff gajelas yg emang terinspirasi dr sekilas percakapan di film apa lupa judulnya, kaya lucu aja gt kalo Vkook punya kehidupan 'normal' sebelumnya trs didebatin unyu manis gt loh. Tapi terasa ga si manisnya?:v

Semoga manis kek bibirnya kuki unnie wkwk:) terimakasih buat reviewnya di Love Fighter yg sudah tamat! Yeay! Itu ya kadang aku ngetik udah aku kasih space jeda buat perbedaan scene, tp pas publish mesti gtu aku gasuka:(

Yaudah lah ya, btw-

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!

HEARTEUUUUU!


End file.
